Arrow Parodies
by BeccaWinchester
Summary: I know songfics aren't everyone's favorite, but it's all I can do. From what I've been told mine aren't awful so I encourage you to check them out. I am slowly making my way through my fandoms. So here goes for Arrow. Enjoy!
1. Saving Star City

**Saving Star City (Leaving Las Vegas by Sheryl Crow)**

Riches eternal a happy go lucky life

So I don't care at all

I spent the best part of my teenage rife

Out there chasin girls from what I can recall

Oh, I cheated with my girl's sister

Then I sailed off to sea and I, and I got stranded

I washed ashore on a strange island

How will I survive this?

I'm missing Star City

Nights so cold, no food

Gotta make to the sunrise

Missing Star City

Missing right now, missing

I'm missing right now

I'm missing right now

Used to be I could get in any party I like

Find some lonely woman to show her a good time

These days it seems that arrows are my only friends now

So I'm wanting Star City somehow

Wanting Star City

Men so mean, fight right but gotta remain unseen

I'm wanting Star City

I'm wanting Star City so bad, I'm wanting Star City so bad

So bad

I'm standing on a cliff over the water

Aiming down with bow and arrow

But this is it, my ticket out

So take this broken soul and, and take it home

I'm coming Star City

I'm coming Star City

For you, for you

I'm not the life of the party like I was before

Now I'm runnin round in a green hooded suit

Such a crazy world full of people to end

Who've only failed this city

I'm saving Star City

Suit so tight, bow and

Arrow in the dark of the night

Saving Star City

I'm saving you now, saving you now

Oh, I'm saving Star City

With a suit so tight, bow and

Arrow covered by the dark of the night

I'm saving Star City

I'm saving you now, I'm saving you now

I'm saving Star City

Suit so tight in the dark of the night

Saving Star City

And I won't fail you, no, no

No, won't fail you, not this time


	2. All About That bow

**All About That Bow (All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor)**

Because you know I'm all about that bow

Bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow

Yeah it's pretty clear I ain't no marksmen

But I can shoot it, shoot it like you ain't able to

Cause I am that archer that the whole league wants

All the right hits on all the right targets

I know these other guys working their specialties

You know I'm where it's at

They just can't measure up

If you got your favorite bow, just raise it up

Cause every inch of them is perfect

From the riser to the string

Yeah, my sister she asks me

Teach me to shoot it right

I say, you just grip the bow, pull the string and let it fly

You know you don't need to

Learn to fight, I'll save you every time

so, leave me be, let me train

And go ahead and live your life

Because you know I'm all about that bow

Bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow

I'm bringin archery back

Go ahead and tell them stuck up gunmen that

No, I'm just playin, I know they think they're cool

But bows are where it's at

Every inch of them is perfect

From the riser to the string

Yeah, my sister she asks me

Teach me to shoot it right

I say, you just grip the bow, pull the string and let it fly

You know you don't need to

Learn to fight, I'll save you every time

so, leave me be, let me train

And go ahead and live your life

Because you know I'm all about that bow

Bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow

Because you know I'm all about that bow

Bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow

Because you know I'm all about that bow

Bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow, no rifle

I'm all bout that bow, bout that bow


End file.
